


Hands

by Brishke



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishke/pseuds/Brishke
Summary: Rayla's hands are cold.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Hands

Rayla's hands are cold.

This is actually the first thing Callum notices when their hands lock in front of Sol Regum. Not even that she has four fingers, but exactly how cold they are. He wants to ask if she's frozen, but they again run away somewhere, scream something, escape from someone and her palm slips out of him and then grabs her blades. Callum immediately remembers how dangerous they are and the question somehow gets forgotten.

The second time he noticed it was already on Ambler, after a lot of kisses, hugs and silly wide smiles. They sit shoulder to shoulder with their fingers entwined together. Callum, although he was torn from happiness and embarrassment, because  _ oh god, he really just kissed her _ , but still notices the cold from her hand. He brings it up and examines it closer, noticing small scars and recent cuts in the moonlight, gently tracing an already healed by thumb. The very same palm is calloused, such as his mother had - hardened by battles, but at the same time giving such gentle and loving touch. And the fingers are long and thin, although the hand itself is small - it easily fits into his palm and so ideally connects with his fingers in the lock.

"What's so interesting, Sad Prince?" Rayla asks with a grin, jerking Callum out of his thoughts. He mentally gives himself a slap, because yes,  _ it's not at all dumb to stare at her hands for a couple of minutes with a dull smile from ear to ear _ . But she doesn't care - Rayla grins again and brings his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers. Callum blushes even more and leans over to her knocked knuckles himself, watching with pleasure as how Rayla blushes deeply now. She touches his cheek with the other hand, and Callum jumps slightly. She looks at him with incomprehension and wants to remove her hand, but he covers it with his and hurries to explain:

"You just always have such cold hands. Are you sure you're not freezing? I can give a jacket, or take a blanket from Nyx, or-"

"Callum" she interrupts his nervous speech and puts her other hand on his shoulder "I'm not cold. It's just…" 

She thoughtfully traces her fingers over his blue jacket, trying to formulate the thought correctly "Moonshadow elves have a slightly lower body temperature than other elves. Probably lower than humans too."

Callum nods and smiles, pulling Rayla a little closer. She herself doesn't resist, bending over to him, touching her forehead to his and closing her eyes. Their faces are again so close to each other that he feels her breath on his lips. They simultaneously lean towards each other and kiss completely. 

Callum smiles, blurring their palms and hugs Rayla's shoulders. It's still so unusual and exciting, but at the same time he cannot imagine anything better than holding her near his heart and kissing like that, as if the whole world stood still around them and this moment belongs only to them. 

And Rayla's lips are warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff to heal my soul after ttm


End file.
